Discord (IDW)
|-|Discord= |-|Accord= Summary Discord is the mischevious Spirit of Chaos and Disharmony, and a recurring character in the My Little Pony: IDW Comic series. Once a villain to the ponies of Equestria, Discord has since reformed and uses his powers for good and goes on many adventures with the other members of the Mane 6. Powers and Stats Tier: High 3-A | High 3-A Name: '''Discord | Accord '''Origin: My Little Pony/IDW Publishing Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''Over 1000 years old '''Classification: '''Draconequus, Spirit of Chaos and Disharmony | Spirit of Order and Harmony '''Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1, 2, and 3), Weapon Mastery/Weapon Creation, Social Influencing, Natural Weaponry, Genius Intelligence, Abstract Existence (Type 3), Empowerment, Regeneration (Mid-High), Has enhanced physical senses as well as the ability to sense magical disturbances, Flight, Magic, Physics Manipulation, Reality Warping, Toon Force, Chaos Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction, Energy Projection (Demonstrated here), Size Manipulation (Demonstrated here), Shapeshifting, Telekinesis, Mind Manipulation (Can Mind Control others), Morality Manipulation (Turned himself into Accord), Empathic Manipulation, Body Control, Teleportation, Pocket Reality Manipulation (Can create a bubble reality), Creation, Healing, Duplication, Power Bestowal, Life Manipulation, Fusionism, Possession, Biological Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Transmutation, Durability Negation (Can negate durability with several of his powers), Portal Creation (Can create portals to and from his dimension), Disease Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation/Memory Manipulation (Can put people to sleep and change their memories), Magma Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Animal Manipulation (Can make animals speak), Gravity Manipulation, Electricity and Smoke Manipulation, Plant Manipulation, Time Travel (Traveled through time with his speed), Intangibility, Existence Erasure, Dimensional Storage, Power Nullification (Helped split Cosmos's magic into six gems, Can make magic not work in his mind), Sealing (Sealed Cosmos away), BFR (Trapped Cosmos on the moon), Illusion Creation (Can create illusions), Astral Projection, Spatial Manipulation, Petrification, Light Manipulation & Darkness Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Resurrection, and Shockwave Generation, Elasticity, 4th Wall Awareness, Clairvoyance (With Crystal Ball), Resistance to Fire/Heat Manipulation, Magma Manipulation, Power Nullification, Sleep Manipulation, Mind Manipulation/Dream Manipulation (Can keep Luna from entering his dreams) | Same as before plus Nigh-Omnipresence Attack Potency: High Universe level (Superior to Celestia and Luna, who were stated to have infinite power for destruction. Said worlds have been stated to be entire universes at least four times to be able to break worlds. His mind is an entire physical dimension that he can reshape and control, which is infinite in size) | High Universe level (Reshaped Discord's inner dimension) Can bypass conventional durability with several of his powers. Speed: Immeasurable (Was able to travel to different points in time with merely his speed) | Nigh-Omnipresent (Exists in the hearts of all who desire order) Lifting Strength: At least Stellar (Comparable to Celestia, who can raise the sun) | At least Stellar (Should be as strong as before) Striking Strength: Unknown | Unknown Durability: ' High Universe level' (Tanked a hit from Twilight). Intangibility and regeneration make him very difficult to kill. | High Universe level level (Should be no less durable than Discord) Stamina: Unknown. Likely limitless (Never seems to get tired) Range: Universal (His powers can reach across his entire personal universe), Low Multiversal via portals (His show counterpart tried to banish Treehugger to another dimension using a portal) Standard Equipment: None notable Optional Equipment: 'Exploding Chocolate Milk, Outturned Umbrella, Plunderseeds, Crystal Ball, Grogar's Bewitching Bell 'Intelligence: Genius (Discord has massive knowledge that extends to all realities, is knowledgeable is physics and even Quantum Physics. Has knowledge that he is a fictional character and is implied to know other series in fiction. Was able to calculate how fast he'd need to go to travel through time) Weaknesses: Quite overconfident and cocky at times, Discord hates taking orders due to his chaotic nature. | Cannot use all of Discord's powers. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Reality Warping:' Discord is capable of completely changing all of reality on a whim, and has never shown any real limitations as to what he can do with his powers barring his imagination. While he usually activates his powers with a snap of his fingers, it's actually been shown to be thought based on multiple occassions. Key: Discord | Accord Note: Due to the main series being canon to the IDW series, Discord has all the same abilities as his show counterpart. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:My Little Pony Category:IDW Publishing Category:Immortals Category:Weapon Masters Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Social Influencers Category:Natural Weaponry Users Category:Geniuses Category:Abstract Entities Category:Empowerment Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Flight Users Category:Magic Users Category:Physics Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Toon Force Characters Category:Hasbro Category:Chaos Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Energy Users Category:Size Manipulation Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Mind Users Category:Morality Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Creation Users Category:Healing Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Life Users Category:Fusionism Users Category:Possession Users Category:Biology Users Category:Matter Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Portal Users Category:Disease Users Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Good Characters Category:Reformed Characters Category:Order Users Category:Memory Users Category:Magma Users Category:Weather Users Category:Animal Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Smoke Users Category:Plant Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Intangibility Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Dimensional Storage Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Sealing Users Category:BFR Users Category:Illusionists Category:Astral Projection Users Category:Space Users Category:Petrification Users Category:Light Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Vibration Users Category:Elasticity Users Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Tier 3